The Awakening
by JourneytotheDarkside
Summary: A story about the troubles of Selene and Michael, and how their love evolves, and how both covens are changed forever. Yet, the war still rages on. Not very good at summaries, R&R, no flaming plz CHAPTER 2 UP! REVISED!
1. Prologue

IAuthor's Note I am in no way affiliated with Underworld, or its writers. The characters in the story are not mine....Please R&R...I appreciate criticism, but not flaming. Thanks for reading...and so the new story begins.../I  
  
Michael and Selene went to Michael's house after Selene killed Viktor. She stood by the window, peering into the darkened sky. 'How could I have done that?' Selene thought 'I loved Viktor...' She started to cry, her emotions taking the best of her. She was always taught to be strong, but inside...her feelings were in disarray. She didn't know what to think about the slaying of Viktor, she didn't know what to think about Michael. Michael walked up behind her; of course she could feel it, as she was a Death Dealer with immaculate senses.  
  
"Selene...are you okay?" Michael asked. He didn't know if she felt the same for him that he felt for her. He didn't know how to tell her, and yet, if he did, he didn't think he was ready for the letdown if she didn't like him.  
  
"No...I just killed my beloved dark father, Michael. For almost 200 years, I have been led to believe that my family was killed by the lycans, and so I became a Death Dealer. As a Death Dealer, I killed many lycans...and for what? There was no reason, now that I know it was all a lie just to cover up his damn blood hungriness. Now I feel as though I'm all-alone." Selene trailed off at this; she didn't want to show her true feelings, and she wasn't...not tonight.  
  
"What do you mean Selene? I know that killing your Dark Father is hard and all. You're not all alone you have me." Michael questioned. It was at this moment that he realized that she liked him too, "Listen, Selene, I love you."  
  
Selene couldn't believe her ears. 'How could he love me...only after knowing me for a few days?' she thought to herself. She turned around and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"Michael...although I do appreciate your caring for me and all, I don't think that one can 'love' someone after only knowing them for a few days. I can't say that I love you back...not after what just happened...not after tonight. I'm sorry."  
  
Michael couldn't believe what he just heard. All of a sudden, he was shot down. He really thought that she loved him back, but he was wrong.  
  
Selene went on, as if he had not said a single thing about love to her, "We have to go back to the lycan den...you have a new role to fulfill..." Selene said to him.  
  
"What? What new role?" Michael questioned. IWhat is she talking about?/I  
  
"You are now the alpha of the lycans. Now that Lucian has died...you are to take his spot. You are the chosen one, so to speak, because you are the one that Lucian was after," Selene informed Michael. Michael nodded, and Selene and him walked out of his apartment, and back to the lycan den.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0- IBack at the Vampire Mansion.../I  
  
Erika walked down the steps, now realizing that the Death Dealers sent to the lycan den were coming back. IDamn...Selene is going to be on of them...and then Kraven is still going to be absolutely obsessed over her./I As the last Death Dealer walked in, Erika was at the bottom of the steps. She looked within the group of Death Dealers, and did not see Selene at all. I Finally...the bitch dies!/I Erika thought to herself. A mysterious smirk covered her face...and she walked up to Sian.  
  
"Hey. Where is Selene, and our Lord Viktor?" Erika questioned. IGod how I hope the bitch is dead/I Sian pulled Erika aside and spoke with her about the events of the night.  
  
"My Lady Erika. Lord Viktor has been slain," Sian began. Erika was taken back from this, yet happy. Now the Lord Kraven would take his place, and now that Selene was gone, Erika would be at his side...hopefully at least.  
  
"Lord Viktor....dead....slain? What of Selene?" Erika asked.  
  
"That's the disturbing part. Lord Viktor wasn't slain by the lycans...he was slain by Selene..." Sian said. ISelene was after that damn Michael again.../I Erika thought to herself.  
  
"Was she chasing that Michael guy? Is she still alive...I didn't see her among the rest of the Death Dealers?" Erika wondered if she had died after slaying her beloved Dark Father. She was taken back from realizing that Selene had killed her Dark Father.  
  
"Yes. She was after Michael, and yes, she is still alive," Sian said, "She is now with the lycans."  
  
"Where is the Lord Kraven?" Erika was dying to know.  
  
"Kraven was in a plot with Lucian. One that killed the council...I don't know where he is..." Sian answered.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. Viktor must have found out, and sought for Kraven to be killed then?"  
  
"Yes, my lady Erika. I must get going, we will talk later."  
  
Erika realized that she and Viktor left the room where the elders sleep not to long ago...the door must have still been open.  
  
"Sian...before you go...the elders resting chamber is still open...we must go close it," Erika said.  
  
"Ahhh...yes. We must. Let's go then." Sian said. So, Erika and Sian walked to the elder's resting chamber. What they saw there was not what they expected.  
  
"What the..." Erika was taken back from what she saw. A dead lycan, his blood spilling into Marcus' coffin.  
  
"Oh...well, that's not good...not good at all. We must remove this body at once. Marcus...after all...will be waking up..."  
  
I Hey you guys. Hope you like it so far ( This is my first fan-fic. So, I would love to get feedback. No flames though please. Thanks for reading. Please R&R...the story will continue...how could I stop here(  
  
JourneytotheDarkside 


	2. Chapter 1: Michael's APartment

IAuthor's Note I am in no way affiliated with Underworld, or its writers. The characters in the story are not mine....Please R&R...I appreciate criticism, but not flaming. Thanks for reading...and so the new story begins.../I  
  
Michael and Selene went to Michael's house after Selene killed Viktor. She stood by the window, peering into the darkened sky. 'How could I have done that?' Selene thought 'I loved Viktor...' She started to cry, her emotions taking the best of her. She was always taught to be strong, but inside...her feelings were in disarray. She didn't know what to think about the slaying of Viktor, she didn't know what to think about Michael. Michael walked up behind her; of course she could feel it, as she was a Death Dealer with immaculate senses.  
  
"Selene...are you okay?" Michael asked. He didn't know if she felt the same for him that he felt for her. He didn't know how to tell her, and yet, if he did, he didn't think he was ready for the letdown if she didn't like him.  
  
"No...I just killed my beloved dark father, Michael. For almost 200 years, I have been led to believe that my family was killed by the lycans, and so I became a Death Dealer. As a Death Dealer, I killed many lycans...and for what? There was no reason, now that I know it was all a lie just to cover up his damn blood hungriness. Now I feel as though I'm all-alone." Selene trailed off at this; she didn't want to show her true feelings, and she wasn't...not tonight.  
  
"What do you mean Selene? I know that killing your Dark Father is hard and all. You're not all alone you have me." Michael questioned. It was at this moment that he realized that she liked him too, "Listen, Selene, I love you."  
  
Selene couldn't believe her ears. 'How could he love me...only after knowing me for a few days?' she thought to herself. She turned around and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"Michael...although I do appreciate your caring for me and all, I don't think that one can 'love' someone after only knowing them for a few days. I can't say that I love you back...not after what just happened...not after tonight. I'm sorry."  
  
Michael couldn't believe what he just heard. All of a sudden, he was shot down. He really thought that she loved him back, but he was wrong.  
  
Selene went on, as if he had not said a single thing about love to her, "We have to go back to the lycan den...you have a new role to fulfill..." Selene said to him.  
  
"What? What new role?" Michael questioned. IWhat is she talking about?/I  
  
"You are now the alpha of the lycans. Now that Lucian has died...you are to take his spot. You are the chosen one, so to speak, because you are the one that Lucian was after," Selene informed Michael. Michael nodded, and Selene and him walked out of his apartment, and back to the lycan den.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0- IBack at the Vampire Mansion.../I  
  
Erika walked down the steps, now realizing that the Death Dealers sent to the lycan den were coming back. IDamn...Selene is going to be on of them...and then Kraven is still going to be absolutely obsessed over her./I As the last Death Dealer walked in, Erika was at the bottom of the steps. She looked within the group of Death Dealers, and did not see Selene at all. I Finally...the bitch dies!/I Erika thought to herself. A mysterious smirk covered her face...and she walked up to Sian.  
  
"Hey. Where is Selene, and our Lord Viktor?" Erika questioned. IGod how I hope the bitch is dead/I Sian pulled Erika aside and spoke with her about the events of the night.  
  
"My Lady Erika. Lord Viktor has been slain," Sian began. Erika was taken back from this, yet happy. Now the Lord Kraven would take his place, and now that Selene was gone, Erika would be at his side...hopefully at least.  
  
"Lord Viktor....dead....slain? What of Selene?" Erika asked.  
  
"That's the disturbing part. Lord Viktor wasn't slain by the lycans...he was slain by Selene..." Sian said. ISelene was after that damn Michael again.../I Erika thought to herself.  
  
"Was she chasing that Michael guy? Is she still alive...I didn't see her among the rest of the Death Dealers?" Erika wondered if she had died after slaying her beloved Dark Father. She was taken back from realizing that Selene had killed her Dark Father.  
  
"Yes. She was after Michael, and yes, she is still alive," Sian said, "She is now with the lycans."  
  
"Where is the Lord Kraven?" Erika was dying to know.  
  
"Kraven was in a plot with Lucian. One that killed the council...I don't know where he is..." Sian answered.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. Viktor must have found out, and sought for Kraven to be killed then?"  
  
"Yes, my lady Erika. I must get going, we will talk later."  
  
Erika realized that she and Viktor left the room where the elders sleep not to long ago...the door must have still been open.  
  
"Sian...before you go...the elders resting chamber is still open...we must go close it," Erika said.  
  
"Ahhh...yes. We must. Let's go then." Sian said. So, Erika and Sian walked to the elder's resting chamber. What they saw there was not what they expected.  
  
"What the..." Erika was taken back from what she saw. A dead lycan, his blood spilling into Marcus' coffin.  
  
"Oh...well, that's not good...not good at all. We must remove this body at once. Marcus...after all...will be waking up..."  
  
I Hey you guys. Hope you like it so far ( This is my first fan-fic. So, I would love to get feedback. No flames though please. Thanks for reading. Please R&R...the story will continue...how could I stop here(  
  
JourneytotheDarkside 


End file.
